heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximus
Maximus (also known as Max), is a horse on a mission to capture the thief Flynn Rider in Disney's 2010 film Tangled. Maximus is a palace horse originally owned by the now-former captain of the Corona guard. Though viewed as a mode of transportation and pet to some, Maximus is actually far more fierce and efficient than the former captain himself, proving to pose much more of a threat to Flynn Rider during his days as a thief, and would've captured him without fail had Rapunzel never intervened. Maximus is a large white horse with a blonde mane and tail, and brown eyes. He wears a distinct saddle with the sun symbol of the Kingdom. Appearances Tangled As horse to the Captain of the Guards, Maximus has made it his own personal mission to capture the wanted criminal, Flynn Rider. He is Flynn's adversary from the very beginning and will stop at nothing to catch the slippery thief. Max can run, leap, and chase Flynn to places where every other guard (and horse) refuse to go. Maximus is introduced in the pursuit of Flynn, with the rest of the royal guards, after Flynn stole the tiara of the Lost Princess. Whilst the other guards and horses were unable to keep up, Flynn and Maximus went toe-to-toe as the satchel holding the crown made its way over a cliff, with Maximus and Flynn accidentally following in pursuit. Flynn manages to ditch Maximus by hiding in Rapunzel's Tower, but Maximus remains on Flynn's trail, his hatred for him growing and burning by the minute, and eventually runs into Mother Gothel (which inadvertently causes her to panic and run back to the tower, fearing that the royals have found Rapunzel). Maximus reunites with the royal guards in the Snuggly Duckling, a pub home to dozens of fun-loving thugs that manage to help Flynn and Rapunzel escape the guards via a secret tunnel. Maximus is able to sniff out the tunnel's whereabouts and finds the lever that reveals it, thus putting the formerly lost guards back on track. After tracking Flynn to a dam, the thief manages to defeat each guard with ease, leaving Maximus to sword battle him. Maximus has Flynn cornered until the latter is rescued by Rapunzel. The persistent horse continues to chase after the two, but accidentally causes the dam to burst, enabling Flynn to escape with Rapunzel whilst Maximus and the guards are seemingly trampled by the rushing water. The next morning, however, it is revealed that Maximus has survived and separated from the guards once more. He manages to track down Flynn (now known as Eugene) again, and attempts to drag him back to the palace, but Rapunzel is able to befriend Maximus by being kind to him, and convinces him to call a truce with Eugene for the day for the sake of her birthday dream to see the floating lanterns the kingdom releases into the sky every year on her birthday (as she needs Eugene to guide her to the palace and back to her tower safely). Maximus reluctantly agrees (but not before "punching" Eugene in the stomach with his hoof), and the group heads to the kingdom for the lantern festival. As the festival day continues, Maximus notices Eugene's emerging feelings for Rapunzel and loosens up a bit while watching Eugene and Rapunzel dance and spend quality time together, eventually coming to have a liking for the thief, seeing how kind he could actually be. During the lantern ceremony, Maximus remains on the dock eating mostly purchased apples whilst Rapunzel and Eugene go out into the sea to have a good view of the lanterns in the air. Afterward, Maximus witnesses Eugene being arrested and crying out Rapunzel's name. Maximus realizes that Rapunzel is in trouble, and knows that Eugene is probably the only one who can save her. The horse heads to the Snuggly Duckling and recruits the thugs to help spring Eugene from jail. Maximus then carries Eugene to Rapunzel's tower for her rescue. After Eugene returns Rapunzel to King Frederic and Queen Arianna, Maximus is rewarded officer status amongst the Royal Guard, replacing their swords with frying pans. Under his leadership, "crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight... as did most of the apples." Tangled Ever After Maximus and Pascal are responsible for the loss of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding rings when one of Pascal's stray petals falls into Maximus' nose. Maximus sneezes and the rings roll away. After having a vision of everyone in attendance becoming upset at the loss of the rings and of an explosion destroying the kingdom, the pair then endeavors on a comedic journey to retrieve them. In between, Maximus accidentally got snagged on ladies' clothing and a mistaken for a female by a brown male horse, which Maximus promptly shoved off. He came close to retrieving one of the rings from underneath a flower cart, only to be catapulted into the air by a cupid ice statue and landing in the wedding carriage, losing his grip on the ring. Using the carriage to propel himself, Maximus managed to catch the ring, only to be hit multiple times in the face by a line of frying pans, which were mistaken by the wedding servants as a gong ringing, prompting them to release doves and lanterns. In the end, after finally obtaining the elusive rings, Maximus and Pascal return to the wedding right on time, but the adventure has left them looking incredibly mangy, as they are covered in tar. Continuing on with the wedding, Rapunzel and Eugene can't help but notice the duo's grotesque appearance. After all seems well, an exhausted Maximus rests, but accidentally bumps a cart carrying a wedding cake out of the door, just as Eugene offers the cake to the attendees, causing the animal pair to react in horror. Tangled: Before Ever After Taking place a few months after the events of Tangled and before the wedding in Tangled: Ever After, Maximus is shown to have officer status amongst the guards, alongside the captain. His braided hair has also returned. Maximus is first seen evading the castle guards (mounted by Eugene) alongside Rapunzel and her steed Fidella. They do so to allow Rapunzel a chance to look out into the land beyond Corona's border wall. Due to her intense schedule as a princess, as well as King Frederic's paranoia, Rapunzel is urged to stay within the confines of the kingdom, which gives her an overwhelming sense of imprisonment. Meanwhile, Eugene is enjoying life in the palace, and feels content with the relationship he and Rapunzel share; so much so, that he is prepared to marry her, which he reveals to Maximus and the Pub Thugs. Because the idea of marriage only adds to Rapunzel's anxiety, the princess rejects, much to her own dismay. That night, Maximus is asked by Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting Cassandra to help sneak Rapunzel over the wall to explore the land and take a break. He accepts, though partially because of his crush on Fidella. During their outing, a mysterious rock causes Rapunzel's golden hair to grow back, just before the area rapidly begins to fill with razor-sharp thorn-like rocks sprouting from the ground. Rapunzel and Cassandra try to escape and are almost killed crossing a falling bridge; they are rescued by a heroic Maximus, who tries to help the duo get rid of the magic hair, though to no avail as it is impossible to cut. Later on at Rapunzel's coronation to be crowned an official princess, Cassandra notices suspicious activity and sends Pascal to alert Maximus. When he and the guards arrive, the door is blocked, though they manage to barge it down just in time to stop Lady Caine, the leader of a band of pirates. Tangled: The Series Maximus appears in the animated TV series as a supporting character, occasionally accompanying Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra on their adventures. In "What the Hair?!", Maximus joins Eugene as he visits the Pub Thugs. At this time, Eugene feels his relationship with Rapunzel may be at stack, as she appears to be keeping secrets from him. During their time at the pub, Maximus spots Rapunzel and Cassandra sneaking off and informs Eugene. The two follow Rapunzel and Cassandra, and as Eugene goes to get answers, Maximus stays outside with Fidella. As they wait, he is pestered by a raccoon, though he gets his revenge in the end. In "Fitzherbert P.I.", Maximus stands by Eugene as he pursues a position on the royal guard. Although he succeeds, Eugene's arrogance quickly costs him his job, as he accidentally let a thief escape. Later on, Eugene suspects that a priceless painting has been stolen from the castle, though the Captain refuses to believe him. He and Maximus rush to stop the thief themselves, and after the criminal is disarmed by Eugene, Maximus apprehends him. In "In Like Flynn", Rapunzel "pranks" Maximus by luring him into a barn, ominously closing him in as if he's in danger, only to reveal that she has created a massive display in Maximus' honor, completely made of apples. Overjoyed to near tears, Maximus almost immediately dives in and begins eating to his heart's content. In "Great Expotations", Maximus saw with the Captain of the Guards arranging guard placements for the Great Science Expotations at which the latter realized they didn't have enough guards. At that moment, Cassandra steps forwards to volunteer, so the Captain asks everyone, including Maximus, to give him the room to speak with his daughter. Later, Maximus assists Rapunzel with her contest entry, the Megadrive, by running on a treadmill to power the giant fan. Subsequently, when Doctor St. Croix accidentally causes a swirling vortex by tampering with Varian's machine, Maximus helps out by running backward on the Megadrive to create enough gust for Varian to reach the machine and avert the catastrophe. In "Pascal's Story", Maximus challenges Rapunzel to a sparring match with a wooden sword, interrupting her quality time with Pascal. Later, when Pascal runs away, Maximus searches the castle with his nose. Subsequently, he carried Rapunzel and Eugene back to the tower, with Cassandra riding on Fidella behind them. Other appearances On the Tangled blu-ray release, Maximus appears in the short "Crashimus Maximus", as part of the Flynn's Tangled Tales series. In Wreck-It Ralph, he appears when Ralph and his bad-guy buddies enter Game Central Station after their Bad-Anon meeting. In Big Hero 6, a portrait of Maximus can be seen near the grand staircase of Fred's mansion. An emoticon version of Maximus appeared in the Tangled entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Category:Characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Pets Category:Horses Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Disney characters